Philian De'vile (Character)
Basic Profile Name: Philian De’vile Name Meaning: Nothing Birthday: February 4th (Aquarius) Age: 47 (Teenager) Biological Sex: Male Gender '''Identity: Male '''Sexuality: Heterosexual Diet: Omnivore Appearance Body Form: Taur Body Type: Slim Height: 17 feet Weight: 7,497 pounds Skin Color: Navy Blue Hair Color: Dark Forest Green Hairstyle: Left to be natural, messy but still slightly professional Eye Colors: Light Blue Markings: None Tattoos: None Piercings: None Clothing Style: Large heavy black cloaks, draped over most of the body Personality Positive Traits: Kind, charismatic, intelligent, quick-thinking Negative Traits: Arrogant, harsh, scared, dishonest Myers-Briggs Type: ENTJ-A Habits: Constant fiddling, often never slowing to think of something new Mannerisms: Kindly yet very straightened out and professional Needs * Physical: Minimal food, basic exercise, constant speed trainings * Emotional: Returned kindness and trust Desires * Physical: To improve his strength and build * Emotional: To find someone to tell of his failures without fear * Sexual: None, though he desires to find the love of his life * Material: Immense wealth and fame Personal Strengths * Inherited Physical: Philian is more dexterous than most, with speed being his specialty. * Inherited Intellectual: Philian thinks quickly, improvising new ideas on the spot. Lifestyle Education * School: He is almost completely self taught, relying on seeing other designs and reading material to advance himself. * Technology: His sheer creativity keeps his technology unique, though not necessarily more advanced, with reliance on various exotic designs not meant for mass production. * Arcane: Philian possesses an arcane most easily classified as geomancy. However, it is extremely focused to metallic substances, and he utilizes it repeatedly to forge his various designs more precisely. In fact, his arcane is seemingly only meant for precise manipulation of metals to the point that some would say it is better classified as something besides geomancy. * Skill/Trade: Philian is an inventor and blacksmith. * Class: Alchemist/Artificer Living Circumstances * Occupation: Weaponsmith, Inventor * Housing: Philian currently has no housing. * Personal Wealth: Philian has moderate wealth, though he mostly relies on trading his inventions and services to keep himself afloat. * Transportation: He rides on an Aparturi Griffin whose plumage is gold edges and a red center. This griffin also commonly carries various materials for Philian. * Hobbies: He enjoys inventing at all times, as well as reading and creating new strategies for warfare. Relationships * Family: His family’s condition is unknown to him, but last he heard they were moving to the capital. Philian’s family only consists of his mother and father, and they maintain a fair amount of friendliness towards him, allowing for Philian to pursue any passion he desires. However, they are still utilitarian at heart, and prefer a more calm life. * Friends: He has no true friends. * Lovers: He has yet to find a lover. * Acquaintances: Practically everyone Philian meets becomes a swift acquaintance due to his charisma, with him actively seeking out roles of leadership. However, none get close enough to become friend. * Nemeses: As far as he is aware, Philian has no enemies as of yet. Backstory * Philian’s ancestral background is completely unknown. His parents do not know such information, just like the parents before. As such, it has been lost to the annals of time, and Philian actually hopes to find something of his past on the side, thought it seems impossible for the moment. * Philian was born a few days before his planned arrival, leaving his growth to be somewhat limited. Otherwise, his birth was unremarkable, having occurred on an average day of no special note. His parents were two farmers living in the midlands of the Sehkt controlled zone, with no other relatives or siblings present in the family tree. Upon birth, Philian was crying, but would quickly become quiet in the presence of his two parents. The parents themselves were heftily utilitarian, and soon were having Philian being heavily disciplined and taught only the basics of life, so that he could do whatever was needed of him in the fields. However, Philian began to quickly look away from a simple life of repetitive toil. Though he would not speak until the age of 7, Philian showed remarkable intelligence along with charisma, charming many around him. He soon began to realize new ambitions, desiring to explore the world, talk to the Royal Family, and develop brand new weapon designs. Combined with his natural arcane which seemed to specialize in weapon design and production, Philian was soon leaving the family of his own accord at the age of 12, desperate to see what he could accomplish. * Out in the wild, Philian began to develop the first of his ideas, and his style of combat. Having fully functional wings with a slightly more smaller body gave Philian the opportunity to rely on more swift combat, often swooping into the air and plunging down repeatedly to take out larger opponents while trying to keep in pace with smaller ones on the ground. In battle, Philian relied on his own weapon designs, which ranged from extended spiked chains to needle-thin swords and even serrated blades that left the opponent heavily wounded and difficult to treat. After some time, Philian also began to envision something bigger than handheld weapons as he battled larger monsters, with things like siege weapons becoming a part of his imagination, ingrained and nagging at him to be built. Whether such idea will be realized or not depends on just how much wealth and respect Philian can earn. Being nomadic, Philian would get by on by selling his weapons for cheap, while also actively hunting prey to eat. Such a lifestyle was as expected, frugal, but all that mattered to Philian was that he was now out in the world, and he had a chance of finding something brand-new, become a respected leader, or even make something so unique that it could revolutionize the whole world, no matter the cost to himself. * Being fully separate from the family, Philian would swiftly move through as much of the world as possible, while making a mode of transportation his first priority. After various adventures of reaching the borders of Uragi lands where he could more freely gather resources, Philian proceeded to search for an Arturia Griffin, knowing such creatures could not only get him across the world quickly, but that they could also carry his various necessities. He would eventually find one, heavily wounded and young on the side of the cliffs. Philian went to care for it on the spot without fear, leading to him personally raising the griffin and naming him Floren. Floren would quickly become Philian’s main method of movement and resource transport, as Philian continuously went on expeditions into the outlands, searching for new and rare metals, while refining his designs. At this point, he also began to experiment with basic chemistry, seeing how certain substances reacted, giving him additional inspiration for his ideas and concepts. Eventually, Philian began to make legitimate strides in his inventions, creating new weapons which people would happily trade for, or even pay decent amounts of money if they had access to such a thing. This surge in wealth and popularity gave Philian the chance to finally begin heading for the capital itself, as his greatest ambition was not only to just become famed and wealthy for his creations, but to also meet Prince Taburyk himself. After all, such a famed leader inspired Philian, and with his own self gathering a small entourage, Philian wanted to directly know one of the greatest people to live, while perhaps even making him a friend. Whether that dream would be realized or not is yet to be known, but Philian moves quickly, after having never settled down for so long, with the capital in his sights. In his wake however, he leaves many people remembering his name. His clean appearance, bountiful charisma, and natural kindness left a favorable first impression in many who swiftly began to adore him just slightly, while becoming acquaintances to Philian. * Philian is in the end, a highly ambitious Uragi with passion fuelling his heart. He strives to invent and design as much as possible, while taking everything on without fear. Whenever coming into contact with a community, Philian works to not only leave behind the best impression possible, but to also assume roles of leadership as he constantly takes charge, completely confident in his ideas. More hard-lined traditional villages do not take too kindly to such action, but even then his extreme range of weapons leaves at least one item to be desired by people, allowing for him to be a bit more accepted. However, Philian refuses to settle, as his heart and mind are bound to ambition and the search for a true friend. Though not overly special, Philian certainly carries some unique aspects, and his personality of being a leader has certainly left its mark in many a village. Whether this will end well or not for Philian however, is yet to be known. Category:Uragi'Sehkt Characters Category:Fan Canon Characters Category:Uragi Men Category:Characters